


Wolfsong

by etcetera_cat



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sled track arc across the great white nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://isiscolo.livejournal.com/profile)[**isiscolo**](http://isiscolo.livejournal.com/) for giving this the once over. I, um, like this prompt?  
> Prompt: _so I hold my breath 'till my heart explodes  
> cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_  
> \--Billy Talent

  
Sled tracks arcing across the great white everything, carving a story without words on the landscape.

Sunlight bright and white and flashing from the jagged edges of the newly fractured snow crust. Ice veined with cracks. Translucent and glossy and fading to pressed-water blue. The faint shimmer of ice crystals, dancing in the midday air.

The wind sighs, dipping in and out of the contours of the landscape, tugging along ghost sounds: a crack, a cry, a song sung in whispers.

Twilight that creeps in slowly, underscored by a lupine howl: high and thin and alone under the stars.


End file.
